


Tiny Training

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Undyne and Papyrus do their usual training, but now with a tiny guest!





	Tiny Training

“ARE YOU READY FOR TRAINING?!” Papyrus asked, making his way swiftly to Undyne’s house.

The tiny human on his shoulder giggled and yelled, “I was born ready!”

“THAT IS VERY IMPRESSIVE.” Papyrus was awed, “ESPECIALLY SINCE WE HADN’T EVEN MET TILL LAST YEAR. YOU MUST BE CLAIRVOYANT! HUMANS ARE TRULY AMAZING.”

They gave him a pat and a laugh. Papyrus was always so sweet.

Undyne’s house, and Undyne herself, came into view and the athletic fish woman roared, “Are you punks ready to train?!”

Both of them answered with a salute, “YES UNDYNE!”

“Alright! Today we’re going to be doing spear drills before moving on to the cooking lesson. That sound good, ya wimps?” She gave a menacing smile and held her blue magic spear tightly.

Papyrus nodded so enthusiastically he shook his tiny friend off into his scarf. They popped up and answered, “Bring it on, coach!”

“That’s the spirit!” Undyne pumped her fists into the air. “Here, catch!” She threw a spear at Papyrus, who caught it easily, and a toothpick at the small human, who fumbled but managed to grab it at the last second. “Getting better at that, pipsqueak, good job.”

—-

They practiced thrusting their spears into enemies, mostly the training dummy, and how to use the spear to block projectiles. It took about an hour, and then it was break time.

Undyne took the two into her house and offered drinks. As usual, tea was the drink of the day, and Papyrus and his tiny friend enjoyed it. They were both a little sore from so much activity, but the soothing tea removed that and left them spry, ready for cooking!

Undyne complimented them, “You two are getting pretty good at this! I hardly had to pull my shots.”

“YOU DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT US, UNDYNE!” Papyrus stated confidently, “WE ARE VERY TOUGH AND CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU CAN DISH OUT!”

“Oh yeah?” She chuckled darkly and came closer. “How about…”

“UNDYNE.”

“This!” She grabbed Papyrus around the neck and rubbed hard on his head.

“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He whined softly, pulling at her arm. The human, safe in the folds of his scarf, laughed softy.

—

Cooking was a bit calmer. Well, for the human, anyway. Papyrus and Undyne were smashing vegetables, pummeling noodles, and burning things. Cuddled up in Papyrus’ scarf, the little being just watched with amusement. It wasn’t like they could really participate at this point, especially when the house got set on fire again.

As everyone ran outside and Undyne went to call Washua to help put out the fire, Papyrus asked, “ARE YOU DOING ALRIGHT, LITTLE FRIEND?”

“I’m fine, Pap. Thanks for asking,” they were content with today. It was fun.

“GOOD. WE WILL HAVE EVEN MORE FUN TOMORROW!” He seemed pleased, and walked with confidence back home to Snowdin.


End file.
